


Monster Hunters.

by Chxrzz



Category: FutureSMP
Genre: Animagician - Freeform, CelestialRain - Freeform, Frostbyte Freeman - Freeform, FutureSMP - Freeform, FutureTWT, Mysticat - Freeform, no shipping :), the more people I learn about the more I add!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chxrzz/pseuds/Chxrzz
Summary: Nothing better than going monster hunting with your friends, but sometimes those monsters are stronger than you think.[This writing piece will mostly be in Frost’s POV.](Edit: FROST FOUND IT LOL)
Kudos: 2





	Monster Hunters.

**Author's Note:**

> I seen what Frost tweeted about a heat waves tier fic, and thought to myself to maybe use to my writing abilities to its fullest so take this disaster

The start of a new SMP, a place where wonders could happen and everyone could share a creative space; you could build magnificent builds or out of this world Redstone contraptions, but this SMP wasn’t fully for that, it was to explore the land and added on mobs and creatures, to see the world to its full extent and to see its beauty.

I spawned in first among my other friends, the wind had a gentle breeze rather early on, the cold breeze was always welcoming to a pal with ice powers.  
After waiting some time, Mysti spawned in but they stumbled some at the missing area of grass under them, I grabbed their arm before they could fall onto the ground and I helped them get their balance.  
“Thanks, frosty, I’m surprised you joined first; I thought Cel would honestly.” They said to me.  
Mysti looked up at the sky looking at the birds soaring above, the mods made the world pretty, but I’m somewhat fearful of the monsters that have been added.  
Soon the others began to join after Mysti, I was greeted with a lot of familiar and smiling faces before Celestial lead us all down the trail and to our campsite for the night.  
The trees swayed around us, leaves sometimes falling onto our heads; At times Mysti would get distracted and jump on the leaves and Ani would have to snap them back into reality.  
When we arrived at the campsite, Celestial gave us the things we needed to build tents and to set our spawn.  
I helped some of them build their tents when they had trouble before building my own, I wasn’t sure of who Celestial paired me with but I don’t care who, if they don’t bother me I won’t bother them.


End file.
